Blissful Punishments
by Keiara Akasuna
Summary: Twin sisters Kagome and Rin are your typical teenage girls however they both live life to the extreme.Finding themselves in trouble,the punishment is to work at cafe Shikon No Tama,owned by a friend's wife.Soon they come face the most wanted dogs known.


_Blissful Punishments_

Author's Note: This is the very first fanfiction i posted on here so bear with me._  
><em>_  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way possible. I wish I did though. (sniffle)<p>

_Prologue_

_"Seven hundred says that neither of you can place a scratch on jakkotsu or suikotsu. Regular hand to hand combat. No weapons and no dirty tricks. We got a deal?" Benkotsu replied smoothly, leaning back in his chair, studying the other two occupants' body languages._

_He'd heard rumors from almost all of his associates about these two women, saying they were always willing to fight someone. What he'd been expecting were two above normal women with large bulky muscles and chiseled chests…basically cavemen. Boy was he ever wrong. Words could barely describe either girls to justice._

_They were both young, no older than eighteen or nineteen at the most. With figures out of this world, that any man in their right mind would kill to get their hands on. Smooth and flawless skin with a light tan to it. Angelic like faces framed by long silk like tresses that flowed down to their backs and enhanced their beautifully doe shaped eyes._

_Honestly they looked as though they could barely hurt a fly on the wall. "(Looks can be deceiving as many have stated.)" He silently stated. "No thank you." His grin faltered some when he heard the eldest sister's response._

_"I'm sorry what did you just say?" He asked, stunned. "We're not interested . We just came out tonight to have some fun. Right rin?"She replied turning her smoky gray gaze toward her little sister, who took a cautious sip at her drink, cringing slightly before setting it down on the table._

_"Yeppers kagome. No fighting for us tonight. You'll hafta catch us another time." She replied flashing her naive smile and brought honey brown orbs. He blinked in astonishment before chuckling out loud._

_"You two are like nothing I've ever seen before. How about I double it just for fifteen minutes and it could be all of yours. Unless of course.." He smirked leaning forward in his seat, with a wicked smirk spreading on his face. "You both want to show me your skills privately in the back." He replied with a wink._

_Both girls scrunched up their noses in disgust at his suggestion. "Look pal, if there's one thing me and my sister don't do is share the same dick. The answer is still no ands will stay that way. No matter how much money you throw at us."She replied standing her feet and rin following suit._

_Benkotsu chuckled lowly, brushing his hand over his loose bangs. "Rejection hurts like a bitch. You ladies don't necessarily have to decide at the moment, but just consider my offer for a little while. We'll plan out a date and time that's to your liking." He replied with a smile before standing to his feet and walking away until he disappeared in the crowd._

_"That guy was pretty persistent don't you think kagome?" Rin asked looking over at her sister. "That and something about him felt...weird." Kagome replied, still looking at the crowd. Rin rose an eyebrow before kagome shook her head."I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. This is the last day of summer and we should enjoy it." She replied with a smile before picking up her drink._

_"To the end of our care free days and going back to long hours of the night studying."She laughed. Rin smiled before also picking up her drink. "To freedom."_

_They toasted before tilting their heads back. Rin's face scrunched up in disgust while kagome only wrinkled her nose at the burning taste."Yucky! How can people drink this stuff without throwing up!" Rin asked, looking at the cup incredulously._

_"Dunno. Maybe since they drink it so muck it tastes like water or something." Both girls laughed at the thought, though that was short lived. "Hey you little bitches!" A deep feminine like voice spoke, or more like shouted._

_Both girls looked up and rose their eyebrows in curiosity. A man with a couple of facial tattoos on his face and red lip stick, eye liner, and whatever other cosmetic products. His short jet black hair was pulled up into a small rat tail like ponytail while he wore a tight long sleeve lavender shirt. Along with the clingy shirt he wore a pair of loose fitting white pants. "You two skanks think you too good to fight me!" He yelled._

_Rin looked around before looking back at him witha raised eyebrow. "Are you talking to us sir?" She asked in confusion. "Of course I am you idiotic cow! To think my dear big brother tried to be kind to creatures like you!" He hissed venomously._

_"Wait did he just call us creatures! What'd we do to your crazy ass!" Kagome cried out. "You'd better be more worried about what I'm gonna do to YOUR crazy ass!" He shot back._

_"Now now jakkotsu. Calm down. Big brother doesn't want us to do anything...drastic." A man with a more rugged look replied coming to stand beside jakkotsu. "Let's see here." He drawled out, looking straight toward kagome and rin before looking to the side slowly then the other way. "Where the hell are they jak?"He asked turning to look at jakkotsu._

_Jakkotsu sighed before narrowing his eyes at him. "They're right there." The guy nodded his head, idly tracing his green facial tattoos while studying both girls."They're hot." He stated making jakkotsu scream in frustrasion ._

_"You dumbass! Is that all you care about when you see a female! Your a disappointment to the family suekotsu!"He cried out."Hey sexy ladies, wanna leave this joint witha real man?" He replied licking his lips._

_Both girls shuddered in disgust while jakkotsu punched suekotsu across the back off his head. "Damn you! That isn't the reason we came over here! We came to fight these hussies!"_

_"But we already told you that we're not fighting tonight."Rin replied. "I don't give a fuck what you say dammit! Either you defend yourself and fight back, or get your head chopped off!" He exclaimed._

_Rin jumped slightly while kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey god dammit! You better watch how you talk to my sister!" She yelled. "Why don't you fucking make me you whore!"He yelled already bringing his fist up ._

_"(Please god tell me he has the diecency to not hit a woman randomly ina crowded bar)" Rin silently thought as jakkotsu swung forward, aiming toward kagome's face. "And he will." Rin concluded softly._  
><em>Kagome's hand shot up, catching his fist which was only a mere four inches away from her face. Jakkotsu and suekotsu looked at her with shocked and appaled expressions on their faces.<em>

_She smirked some before kicking her leg out, hitting him in his chest, sending him stumbling back. "What the hell?" Suekotsu muttered while jakkotsu groaned in pain, clutching his chest. "You bitch! I'll teach you to mess with me!"_

_He yelled pulling out a sword and swinging it at both girls. A series of multiple connecting blades unwinded, slicing at tables, chairs, and other items in that area. He pulled it back in a retracting like motion, smirking in satisfaction. Suekotsu groaned in in annoyance before slapping jakkotsu across the head._

_"Dammit jak! I wanted to at least have a little fun with them before you killed them. Now I gotta look for another group of danes." He muttered. "You know, you should work on your aim buddy. That was pretty bad." Kagome replied from her shot behind both men._

_Both men swung but only hitted air as she did a summer sault over them. "Yoo hoo. Over here big boys." Rin eased. "I knew you had a weapon you snake." Kagome hissed standing to the side of both men._  
><em>"I got your god damn snake." Jakkotsu hissed before swinging his sword again.<em>

_Both kagome and rin jumped away, dodging the weapons with ease. "Oh my goodness! He has a gun! Run for your life!" A woman screamed sending everyone into a frenzy. "It's a sword you idiot!." Jakkotsu hissed._

_Kagome took the oppurtunity to dash toward him with her hand glowing a light shade of blue. Jakkotsu caught onto her attempted attack, grinning maliciously, he twisted his arm to bring the blades back, ready to penetrate her unguarded back."Stupid little bitch. I hope yu burn in hell." He laughed hysterically._

_Meanwhile rin did a backflip to dodge suekotsu's bladed claws that continued to swipe at her."C'mon sweetie. There's no need to be afraid of me. I won't bite." He chuckled as she ducked from his swing._

_She fell to the groundusing the palm of her hands to keep her body from touching the ground. Her legs swiped out, hitting his ankles so that he went tumbling to the ground. "No thank you sir. Your much too old for me." She replied with a giggle jumping onto one of the tables._

_"What! You little twerp!" He growled bringing himself up with the help of the table she stood on. "Now my polite nature's gone out the window."He replied swinging at her feet angrily while she hopped over to the next table._  
><em>"Your crazy!" She screeched before letting out a startled squeak when he managed ro graze some of the skin on her stomach. "Hey! I liked this shirt dammit!" She yelled pointing to her now visable belly button. "It's a shirt. Get over it."He replied. She kicked him inthe face, sending him skidding into tables and chairs.<em>

_"Your not the one who spent thier hard earned cash on new clothes!"She yelled jumping down off the table and kicking him in the sound of breaking glass was heard not so far and a loud curse. She turned her head ,seeing kagome clutch her arm that had small trinkles of bloodtrailing down her sleeve. "Kagome!" She exclaimed before having to dive out of the way of suekotsu's attack._

_"Hmm. Only a cut? That should've taken your entire arm off. Oh well, because the next time I won't miss and It'll be your head!" He laughed._

_She muttered something under her breath before bringing her hands up . "It's no use. Your going to die here tonight and so is your sister!" He smirked. She waved both her hands slightly before glasses began to break and the liquid substances slithered out, moving until it reached her. When it all did reach her it hovered in the air merging together until it formed a large serphant like form around her ."What the hell! You can't- What the hell are you!"Jakkotsu stuttered in shock._

_She smirked while the liquid began to shift into five solid spear like shapes."Nothing special. Just your average teenager." She replied pointing at him which in return allowed the spears to fly toward him. At that moment a high pitched whistle sounded before the ground below them exploded, sending her flying while the middle of the room was reduced to ashes and ruins._

_"Jak!Suekotsu!Let's go now! You've had your fun!""But big brother, I still didn't get to kill them." Jakkotsu whined._

_"Don't worry. You'll get to play with them again soon."_

_Jakkotsu cheered before his voice began to fade. Kagome pushed a large piece of the fallen cieling off of her body while coughing violently. "Rin!Rin! Rin where are you!" She yelled standing to her feet while looking around frantically. "Rin!"_

_"I'm right here." Rin called. Kagome turned and ran in the direction of her voice before spotting her push a table away from her, coughing furiously. Kagome helped her to her feet, brushing as much dirt and dust as she could off of her. "Cover your mouth so you don't breathe in any ofthe dust. Are you hurt?" She asked looking over rin's body for any injuries. "I'm fine. How's your arm?"_

_Rin asked through her hands."It's already healing. Don't worry about it."She replied , showing her already healed arm to assure her. "Looks like our night's ruined huh?"Rin asked, absently rubbing her arms. "Mouth rin. C'mon let's get out of here." She replied._

_"So then what're we gonna do for the rest of the night?"Rin asked. "I don't know. Maybe-""Freeze!Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" A man in a police uniform boomed loudly. "Oh shit." Both kagome and rim muttered out loud._

End Of Prologue

Author's Note:That was pretty good so far. chapter meet Kagoome and Rin's dad.


End file.
